Upside Downside
by ichigomeichan
Summary: Karena senjata aneh buatan Adu Du, Boboiboy, Fang dan Ochobot terhisap dan terlempar ke sebuah dunia yang mirip dengan dunia asal mereka. Saat mengira bahwa senjata milik Adu Du rusak, ternyata mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka telah di kirim ke dunia paralel! AU/Might OOC/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Hai sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Mei. _Author_ baru di _fandom_ Boboiboy.

Oke awalnya saya ga mau bikin fic baru karena saya masih banyak hutang di _fandom_ Vocaloid. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini saya senang sama Boboiboy dan rajin baca _fanfic_nya jadi ya gitu deh. Kebetulan lagi saya lagi punya ide dan… rasanya _it would be a waste _kalau ga saya curahin.

Oke sip, dari pada banyak cincong mending langsung ke _fanfic_nya :D

* * *

**Upside Downside**

Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios  
Story (c) Me

Genre : Adventure, Sci-Fi

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Misfortune**

* * *

Karena senjata aneh buatan Adu Du, Boboiboy, Fang dan Ochobot terhisap dan terlempar ke sebuah dunia yang mirip dengan dunia asal mereka. Saat mengira bahwa senjata milik Adu Du rusak, ternyata mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka telah di kirim ke dunia paralel!  
AU/Might OOC/DLDR

* * *

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa kehidupan manusia itu diibaratkan seperti sebuah roda yang berputar. Kadang hidup kita bisa berada di atas, namun pasti ada saat dimana kehidupan itu akan berada di bawah.

Mungkin itulah yang sedang dialami oleh Boboiboy, seorang _super hero_ dengan kekuatan elemen yang saat ini masih menduduki bangku sekolah dasar.

"Selamat pagi cekgu! Kebenaran!"

"Ya! Selamat pagi wahai murid-murid kebenaran… Hari ini, cekgu akan memberikan kalian semua sebuah hadiah… Tapi kalian harus bisa menebak apa hadiahnya dulu!"

Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan seragam ala _super hero _kesiangan yang dikenal sebagai salah seorang guru di sekolah ini pun membuka kelas dengan sebuah acara tebak-tebakan. Lucu saja bila mengingat bahwa Papa Zola, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan cekgu Papa, awalnya adalah karakter yang berasal dari game yang berjudul Papa Zola 5, namun saat ini dia adalah seorang guru _multisubject_ di sekolah dasar ini. Walau apa yang diajarkannya sering membuat para murid kebingungan, namun kelas akan selalu bersemangat apabila sang guru sudah membuat acara teka-teki seperti ini.

Hal tersebut terbukti dengan acungan cepat seorang siswa dengan tubuh gempal dengan paras India, Gopal.

"Saya tau cekgu!"

"Ha, coba kau jawab anak muridku!"

"Hadiahnya pasti coklat!"

"SALAAHHH!"

"Aish, kau ini asik memikirkan makanan saja," respon seorang siswi berkerudung merah muda yang menggandrungi label sebagai ketua kelas, Yaya.

"Yaloh! Mana mungkin cekgu memberi coklat! Ini kan bukan hari _Valentine_ ma!" Tambah Ying, siswi keturunan Cina yang memakai kacamata bulat berbingkai biru diwajahnya.

"Lah, aku kan cuman menebak saja!" Balas Gopal. "Boboiboy katakan sesuatu dong! Kau kan kawan baik aku!"

"E-Eh?" Yang dipanggil Boboiboy pun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Bingung harus membantu Gopal atau harus rela namanya ditulis di catatan oleh sang ketua kelas yang kini sedang menatapnya sinis. Yaya mungkin adalah murid yang sangat baik dan ramah, namun saat disekolah sifatnya akan berubah seperti seekor singa. Entah kenapa Boboiboy teringat akan kata-kata Gopal dulu mengenai Yaya. "Emm… Fang, bantu lah aku!"

"Kenapa harus aku? Yang dimintai tolong kan kau," balas anak laki-laki berambut _raven _yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah malas.

"Sudah! Sudah! Daripada kalian ribut lebih baik cekgu beri tau saja apa hadiahnya…" Cekgu Papa yang kelihatannya sudah rishi dengan keributan yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak muridnya pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

Serentak, semua murid pun diam lalu terlihat antusias dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

"Dan hadiahnya adalaaaahhhhh…"

'_Pasti coklat!' _Batin Gopal yang masih tetap pada pendirian awalnya.

'_Pasti sekolah diliburkan!' _Batin Fang yang sedari awal terus melihat keluar jendela, padahal dia cukup antusias dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh cekgu Papa.

'_Pasti ulangan matematika!' _Batin duo Y, Yaya dan Ying. Oke, mereka sepertinya malah sangat bahagia kalau ada ulangan.

'_Semoga bukan ulangan matematika lagi.' _Dan batin Boboiboy. Tidak, bukannya Boboiboy tidak bisa matematika sama sekali. Hanya saja ia merasa dirinya belum cukup siap untuk menghadapi ulangan dadakan.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Sampai 5 menit cekgu Papa belum juga melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aish cepatlah cekgu, sudah 5 menit nih!" Protes Yaya.

"Hehehe, maaf maaf…" Cekgu Papa pun hanya bias tertawa garing. "Hadiahnya adalaaaahhhh… UJIAN MATEMATIKAAAA! Horee horeee! Nah nah ayo kerjakan kerjakan!"

"TIDAAAKKK!" Jerit seluruh murid kecuali duo Y yang saat ini justru sedang loncat-loncat bahagia. Dasar gadis-gadis jenius.

Boboiboy sendiri hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang menurutnya sudah sangat sial, padahal dia sudah sangat berharap agar tidak ada ulangan dadakan hari ini. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang tidak memihaknya hari ini.

'_Ah kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini…'_

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, anak laki-laki dengan topi dinosaurus berwarna jingga ini pun segera menuju kedai kakeknya, Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba, mau _Hot Chocolate Special _satu," ucap Boboiboy pada kakeknya yang sedang membersihkan cangkir.

"Aih, tidak biasanya kau memesan Boboiboy. Ada apa? Sedang ada masalah ya? Hehehe." Goda kakeknya itu sambil menyodorkan pesanan cucu kesayangannya tersebut. Orang tua memang hebat dalam menebak hal-hal yang disembunyikan oleh anak-anak, hanya dengan melihat mimik wajah dan kelakuan saja Tok Aba sudah bisa menebak kalau Boboiboy sedang memendam masalah. Merasa kalau ia adalah anak paling sial sebenarnya.

"Hm ituloh Tok, rasanya Boboiboy sial sekali hari ini, tadi pagi hampir kesiangan masuk sekolah gara-gara dikejar kucing gila Pak Koboi, terus malah ada ulangan matematika dadakan. Haah…" Boboiboy pun mendesah, lalu meminum coklat panasnya dengan wajah muram.

"Eleh, begitu saja kau bilang sial. Itu sih salahmu sendiri gara-gara bangun kesiangan dan tidak belajar," balas Tok Aba sambil menasehatinya.

"Nah benar itu!" Sebuah robot kuning pun tiba-tiba muncul kedepan wajah Boboiboy.

"UWAAH OCHOBOT!" Boboiboy yang kaget pun hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. "Ish kau ini, kalau aku jatuh bagaimana? Jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu dong!" Seru Boboiboy yang merasa bahwa jantungnya hampir saja jatuh dari tempatnya. Sementara yang dipanggil Ochobot hanya bisa tertawa garing dengan suara khas robotnya.

Ochobot, robot berwarna kuning yang dapat terbang ini adalah sebuah robot yang telah memberikan Boboiboy dan juga teman-temannya kekuatan super. Awalnya Ochobot adalah milik seorang alien berkepala kotak bernama Adu Du, namun karena energi yang dipakai untuk mengaktifkan robot tersebut adalah serbuk coklat milik Tok Aba, maka robot itu sekarang secara tidak langsung adalah milik Tok Aba. Yang mau tidak mau juga harus merangkap pekerjaan sebagai seorang pegawai di kedainya.

Tak lama berselang, seorang anak laki-laki berambut _raven _dengan kacamata berwarna sama tampak sedang berjalan menuju kearah tempat Boboiboy berada.

"Oh ada Fang! Hai Fang!" Seru Ochobot sambil mengayunkan lengan mekaniknya. Boboiboy yang melihat kehadiran Fang pun ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan melambaikan tangan? Geli tau," ucap Fang dengan mimik wajah tidak suka pada Boboiboy. Pandangan matanya lalu beralih ke arah tumpukan biskuit yang sepertinya tidak laku di atas meja kedai.

"Hm yelah… Terus, mau apa kau kesini? Tumben…"

"Terserah aku lah, berisik sekali kau ini. Tok Aba, beli biskuit Yaya satu bungkus."

"Ya, taruh saja uangnya di meja." Jawab Tok Aba yang tengah membersihkan cangkir bekas Boboiboy. Fang pun meletakkan uangnya di atas meja, lalu memasukkan biskuit yang telah dibelinya ke dalam saku celana miliknya.

"Hah? Tidak salah lihat kan aku? Kenapa kau beli biskuit Yaya?" Ucap Boboiboy yang sepertinya tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri bahwa Fang baru saja membeli biskuit Yaya yang terkenal beracun. Bukannya dia tidak pernah melihat Fang membeli biskuit Yaya, hanya saja biasanya Fang hanya membeli biskuit itu kalau mau pergi kesekolah di pagi hari.

"Lidahmu sudah mati rasa kah Fang?" Tambah Ochobot yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati kedua bocah di hadapannya.

Fang pun memutar bola matanya, lalu menjawab dengan nada malas. "Aku mau ke sekolah lah, buku pelajaranku ketinggalan di kelas." Fang pun segera berlalu meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Ochobot.

"Hoo begitu… Eh Fang, aku juga ikut!" Boboiboy pun segera menyusul Fang. Sepertinya dia ingin menghilangkan tekanan yang dimilikinya dari pada cuman duduk-duduk di kedai.

Fang pun hanya membalas dengan wajah cuek. Walau di luar kelihatannya dia malas-malasan menghadapi Boboiboy yang menurutnya berisik, tapi sebenarnya dia senang ada yang mau menemaninya untuk pergi kesekolah. Ya setidaknya nanti dia tidak menghadapi si kucing gila sendirian.

"Tok Aba, Ochobot juga ingin pergi, boleh ya?"

"Hmm pergilah, hari ini tampaknya kedai juga sepi." Jawab Tok Aba dengan remot TV ditangannya, lalu memilih-milih acara TV dengan menekan-nekan tombol di remot itu.

"Terima kasih Tok Aba!" Ochobot pun lalu melesat menuju Fang dan Boboiboy.

* * *

Setelah selamat menghadapi rintangan maut, alias sang kucing gila yang menjaga gang menuju sekolah, mereka akhirnya tiba di kelas. Beruntung kucing itu tidak terlalu bandel, karena setelah memberinya biskuit Yaya sebanyak tiga kali, Boboiboy yang sedang dalam mode Halilintar menyetrum kucing tersebut sehingga ia berubah menjadi normal.

"Hm dimana bukuku ya?" Ucap Fang sambil menggeledah laci meja miliknya. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan buku miliknya disana. Sementara itu Boboiboy tengah menduduki meja guru, hanya bisa melihat Fang yang tampak kebingungan. Lumayanlah hiburan.

Dan Ochobot yang sedang melihat keluar jendela pun tiba-tiba berteriak dan menunjuk kearah lapangan. "Boboiboy, Fang, gawat!"

"Hah gawat kenapa?!" Balas Boboiboy yang kemudian ikut melihat keluar, dan mendapati seekor makhluk hijau berkepala kotak beserta robot berwarna ungu disampingnya tengah membawa sebuah alat yang terlihat asing.

"Alamak, Adu Du!" Seru Boboiboy. "Fang, ada Adu Du! Dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu di sana!" Bocah laki-laki berjaket jingga itu pun segera melesat keluar dari kelas.

"Hah? Eh tunggu Boboiboy! Buku aku belum ketemu!" Fang pun segera menyusul Boboiboy walau apa yang ia cari belum ia temukan. Ia harap ia bisa melanjutkan pencariannya nanti, karena di malam hari ia memerlukan buku itu untuk belajar.

* * *

"Woi Adu Du! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" Seru Fang dan Boboiboy secara kebetulan bersamaan. Entah apa yang tengah merasuki mereka sampai bisa mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Hahahaha! Tak kusangka kau akan menemuiku secepat ini Boboiboy!" Si Alien hijau pun menyeringai, lalu mengangkat mesin miliknya yang bentuknya hampir mirip seperti sebuah selang _vacuum cleaner._

"Ha! Incik Bos hari ini akan melenyapkan kalian dengan senjata barunya!" Tambah Probe, si robot ungu dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Hahahaha! Benar sekali Probe, aku akan melenyapkan Boboiboy dan juga Fang! Dan aku akan mendapatkan bola kuasa!"

"Jangan harap! Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!" Boboiboy pun menyilangkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memecah dirinya menjadi tiga, namun…

"KAU LAMBAT BOBOIBOY! SENJATA _TELEPORT_ DIMENSI X!"

Adu Du ternyata lebih cepat dari Boboiboy. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Adu Du menembakkan senjata miliknya ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang. Ochobot yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik Boboiboy dan Fang pun secara tidak sengaja juga terkena tembakan tersebut.

"Terkutuk kau Adu Du!" Seru Fang dengan wajah geram.

"Alamak Incik Bos! Ochobot juga terkena serangan!" Seru Probe sambil menunjuk kearah Ochobot.

"Apa?!" Adu Du yang baru saja ingin menghentikan tembakannya pun hanya bisa _shock _karena bola kuasa yang ia incar juga ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan Boboiboy dan Fang yang beberapa detik kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Selamat Incik Bos! Selamat! Incik Bos sudah berhasil melenyapkan Boboiboy dan Fang dari dunia ini!" Probe pun meledakkan _confetti _yang ia dapat entah dari mana. Tak lama ia pun mendapat hadiah lemparan gelas besi. "Kenapa kau lempar aku Incik Bos?! Uhuhuhu, sakitnya..."

"Grrr, kita memang sudah melenyapkan Boboiboy dan Fang! Tapi bola kuasa ikut bersama mereka!"

* * *

Sementara itu…

"Boboiboy!"

"Boboiboy bangun!"

"Hmm…"

"Woi! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur hah?!"

_BYUUR!_

"Huwaa!" Boboiboy pun segera membelalakkan matanya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan mendapati bajunya kini sudah basah dengan air. "Ish Fang! Baju aku jadi basah kan!"

"Siapa suruh susah dibangunkan?!" Fang pun tak mau kalah. Sementara Ochobot hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat mereka.

Ochobot pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekitar. "Si Adu Du itu tadi bilang senjata teleport dimensi, tapi kita masih ditempat tadi. Justru Adu Du yang menghilang."

"Kau benar Ochobot, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tempat ini terasa lain, padahal tiang bola basket masih ditempat yang sama." Jawab Fang sambil melirik kearah tiang bola basket.

"Hm, mungkin senjata Adu Du itu rusak?"

"Mungkin saja, yang penting sekarang kita lihat keluar sekolah dulu."

"Eh tapi baju aku belum kering!"

"Nanti juga kering." Jawab Fang cuek, dan mendapat balasan tatapan malas dari Boboiboy.

'_Hn, sudah ditembak Adu Du, sekarang baju aku basah pula,' _Boboiboy pun menambah daftar kesialannya hari ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hari ini? Apa hari ini roda kehidupannya tengah berapa tepat di bawah?

* * *

"Mau dilihat dari segi manapun juga kita masih di Pulau Rintis!" Seru Boboiboy sambil mengibas-ngibaskan jaket miliknya yang sudah hampir kering karena teriknya sinar matahari.

"Tapi kayak ada yang beda…" Fang tampaknya masih mengira-ngira apa yang janggal, namun masih belum menemukan titik terang.

"Ah aku melihat Ying dan Yaya! Ayo kita kesana!"

Karena tidak bisa menemukan apa yang aneh walau ia merasakannya, Fang pun mengekori Boboiboy untuk menemui Ying dan Yaya yang berada di dekat kedai Tok Aba.

"Hai Ying! Hai Yaya!" Sapa Boboiboy, sementara Fang hanya memilih untuk diam karena bukan _style-_nya untuk menyapa orang lain dengan ramah.

Sang gadis keturunan Cina yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang.

"Haiya, seenaknya saja memanggilku Ying! Panggil aku Tuan Putri Ying!" Seru Ying sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang kecil miliknya. Kalau dilihat lagi, Ying sedang membawa sebuah kipas di salah satu tangannya. Ia juga tidak memakai topi sweater miliknya, melainkan sebuah bando dengan pita besar berwarna kuning di sisi kanannya. Kedua kuncirnya juga diberi pita berwarna biru. Dan Ying memakai rok seperti saat ia berada di sekolah, bukan celana yang biasa ia pakai di waktu senggang. Walaupun ia masih memakai kacamata bundar miliknya, entah kenapa Ying yang ini terlihat… feminim.

'_Kok Ying… terlihat beda sih? Tuan putri? Ying ngigau kali ya?'_

'_Ying pake rok selain di sekolah? Kenapa Ying... terlihat feminim sekali? Bahkan ia memakai pita di kepalanya?!'_

"H-Hai Boboiboy…" Sebuah suara kecil pun membuyarkan lamunan Boboiboy dan Fang. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, dan mendapati Yaya yang sedang… bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Aih? Kenapa kau sembunyi disitu Yaya?"

"A-Aku malu lah Boboiboy…"

"Malu? Malu kenapa? Keluarlah Yaya, tidak perlu malu… Kan Fang?"

"Ho'oh." Jawab Fang singkat.

Yaya pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan perlahan, namun mukanya terlihat merah, sangat malahan.

"Eh Yaya kau sakit kah? Wajahmu merah sekali…" Ucap Boboiboy sambil memperhatikan Yaya yang tampak mulai gelisah.

"A-Aku…"

_BRUK_

"EH? YAYA!"

Yang dipanggil namanya sudah terbaring di tanah. Ia pingsan dengan wajah yang merah.

"Kenapa dengan Yaya ini Ying?" Tanya Fang pada Ying yang sedang mengipas-ngipaskan kipas miliknya.

"Haiya, bukannya sudah biasa kalau Yaya pingsan kalau sedang berhadapan dengan orang?" Jawab Ying dengan wajah cuek.

"Hah?"

"Ish... Yaya itu kan pemalu tingkat akut ma! Kalau berhadapan dengan orang lain dia pasti pingsan!" tambahnya.

Serempak, Boboiboy dan Fang pun terdiam. Mereka pun berbalik dan tampak seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"_Oi Boboiboy, bukannya ini aneh?"_

"_Ho'oh, Ying dan Yaya entah kenapa sifatnya aneh sekali…"_

"_Personaliti mereka seperti bertolak belakang dari yang kita kenal!"_

"_Hah jangan-jangan?!"_

"_Kau memikirkan yang sama denganku kah Boboiboy?"_

"_Jangan-jangan mereka sedang memainkan peran?"_

"_Ish bukanlah!"_

Oke, akhir dari diskusi.

"Hm Ochobot, apa ada informasi yang kau dapat?"

"Menurut data, kita memang masih di Pulau Rintis, tapi entah kenapa Ying dan Yaya yang ada dihadapan kita saat ini memiliki sifat yang berbeda dari yang kita kenal."

"Kalau itu kita juga sudah tau!"

"Hehehehe, maaf. Hm, aku masih belum tau pasti, tapi dari yang aku amati aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau kita…"

"Ya?"

"Hm, sudah di _teleport_ ke dunia paralel oleh Adu Du mungkin?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"APAAAAAAAA?!"

* * *

**\- To be Continued –**

* * *

Yak! Ngegantung? Emang sengaja dibikin ngegantung biar pada penasaran hohoho! /digaplok

Oke mohon _review_nya ya! Mending _fanfic _ini dilanjutin atau ngga? :3a

Dan semoga saya bisa update kilat kalau dilanjutin.


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah _review _di _chapter_ sebelumnya, _typo _sudah saya perbaiki.

Dan buat yang bilang kalau ini kayak Naruto Road to Ninja, maaf aja tapi _fanfic _ini tidak berdasarkan _film _itu, nonton aja belum sempat XD  
Jadi kalau misalnya ada kesamaan alur cerita dan sebagainya, berarti itu kebetulan semata. Soalnya saya sendiri bikin _fanfic _ini buat coba-coba main di _genre Adventure_ sama _Sci-Fi_ karena _fanfic _saya yang lain kebanyakan ber_genre __Romance. _Jadi maafin kalau kesannya saya kayak asal main serobot bikin ff tentang dunia paralel, ide saya emang _mainstream _-_-

* * *

**Upside Downside**

Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios  
Story (c) Me

Genre : Adventure, Sci-Fi

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Revert**

* * *

Sebuah roda pada hakikatnya akan terus berputar, sama seperti takdir seseorang.

Adu Du, alien hijau dengan kepala berbentuk kubus yang biasanya selalu mengalami kegagalan, pada hari ini akhirnya berhasil memutar roda takdirnya yang selalu berada di bawah.

Dengan menggunakan senjata yang telah ia rangkai selama berbulan-bulan, akhirnya ia berhasil melayangkan tembakan pada musuh bebuyutannya, Boboiboy.

Senjata _Teleport_ Dimensi X, nama senjata yang telah membuat Boboiboy, Fang dan Ochobot lenyap dari hadapannya dalam hitungan detik ternyata bisa membuatnya merasakan apa itu kemenangan. Sementara Probe, robot tempur miliknya yang berwarna ungu, tak henti-hentinya menyelamati bosnya itu. Namun sepertinya Adu Du tidak sepenuhnya senang akan kemenangannya itu.

"Selamat Incik Bos! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Incik Bos berhasil melenyapkan Boboiboy! Horee!"

"Heh! Berisik sekali kau Probe! Aku tahu aku sudah berhasil, tapi masalahnya bola kuasa itu juga ikut lenyap bersama mereka!" Bentak Adu Du dengan wajah yang geram. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ochobot si bola kuasa yang seharusnya ia miliki saat melenyapkan Boboiboy dan Fang justru malah ikut terbawa bersama mereka.

"Kalau begitu… tinggal Incik Bos _teleport _kembali Ochobot lah!" Seru Probe dengan nada riang, namun berhasil mendapat balasan lemparan cangkir besi.

"Ish, kau kira semudah itu men_teleport _sesuatu?! Aku bahkan tidak tau kemana mereka dikirimkan!"

Adu Du pun berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mendapatkan Ochobot. Walau Boboiboy dan Fang tidak ada saat ini, tapi kalau Ochobot tidak ada sama saja ia mengalami kegagalan.

Karena mau bagaimanapun Ochobot merupakan kunci emasnya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan super.

"Bos, sepertinya kita harus menganalisa senjata baru ini lagi untuk mendapatkan data _transfer_nya." Ucap sebuah layar komputer pada Adu Du.

"Hm, sepertinya kau benar Komputer. Kuserahkan bagian analisa ini padamu, begitu mendapatkan informasi segera laporkan padaku."

"Baik, Bos!"

* * *

Sementara itu, di dunia yang lain…

"Hm, sudah di _teleport_ ke dunia paralel oleh Adu Du mungkin?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"APAAAAAAAA?!"

Boboiboy dan Fang, korban dari senjata _teleport _milik Adu Du pun hanya bisa berteriak histeris. Kaget akan pernyataan Ochobot bahwa mereka sudah dikirimkan ke dunia paralel oleh senjata jahanam milik Adu Du.

"Tidak mungkin! Apa maksudmu dengan dunia paralel Ochobot?! Cepat jelaskan!" Boboiboy pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ochobot yang hanya sebesar bola sepak tersebut.

"Hadeuh… Kalian tidak lihat apa, Ying dan Yaya yang ada di hadapan kalian itu sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan yang kalian kenal kan? Itu saja bisa menjadi bukti kalau kita sedang berada di dunia paralel!"

"Hmmm… memang benar kalau sifat Ying dan Yaya ini tampak aneh… Mengenai sifat Ying mungkin aku bisa mengerti, dia yang tomboi, ramah dan ceria tiba-tiba berpenampilan feminim dan angkuh…" Tanya Fang sambil membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yaya? Aku kira Yaya akan memiliki sifat galak seperti saat disekolah! Tapi kenapa dia jadi sangat pemalu? Bahkan dia masih pingsan sekarang… Eh, kita harus menolong Yaya dulu!"

Boboiboy dan Fang tampaknya baru menyadari bahwa Yaya masih terbaring di tanah. Mereka pun membopong Yaya menuju kedai Tok Aba. Sementara Ying mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil masih mengipaskan kipas miliknya dengan gaya bak seorang tuan putri.

"Yaya itu memang baik dan ramah pada siapa saja, tapi pada kenyataannya sifat galak dan tegas saat dia berada di sekolah itu juga masuk kedalam sifat aslinya walau cuman muncul saat di sekolah." Jelas Ochobot.

"Lalu kenapa di dunia ini dia jadi pemalu?" Boboiboy mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sifat ramah dan galak itu ada kesamaan, sifat berani menghadapi orang-orang. Jadi karena itu lah sifatnya disini pemalu, begitu saja kau tidak mengerti," jawab Fang sambil memutar bola matanya. Boboiboy pun tertawa garing sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Hehehe, terbaik lah Fang."

* * *

"Assalamu'alaikum Tok Aba." Salam Boboiboy pada kakeknya setelah menidurkan Yaya di tempat peristirahatan terdekat. Namun yang Boboiboy dapatkan dari kakeknya justru tatapan murka dari kakeknya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Kau ini kemana saja Boboiboy? Jam segini baru kau pulang!" Sembur Tok Aba. Boboiboy pun kaget, tidak biasanya Tok Aba memarahinya seperti ini.

Dua detik kemudian dia baru ingat kalau dia sedang berada di dunia paralel.

'_Tok Aba yang biasanya perhatian dan baik hati, di dunia ini jadi galak begini…'_

Boboiboy pun hanya bisa menunduk, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf Tok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kerasukan apa Boboiboy? Biasanya kau mengamuk kalau sudah dimarahi Tok Aba ma!" Cerocos Ying yang sedari memperhatikan. Tok Aba pun nampaknya juga bingung dengan sikap 'cucunya' itu. "Ah, Yaya sepertinya sudah siuman, aku akan kesana untuk menemaninya," Ying pun berlalu menuju ketempat Yaya yang sedari tadi dijaga oleh Fang.

"Eh? Mengamuk?"

'_Tunggu dulu… Apa artinya di dunia ini pun ada aku yang satunya lagi? Kalau begitu Fang juga…'_

"Hoi Boboiboy!"

Sebuah suara khas yang dikenalnya pun tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Boboiboy pun menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang perlahan berlari mendekatinya, Boboiboy sepertinya mengenali orang itu.

"Err… Gopal?"

"Ck, aku memang Gopal,kau kira siapa lagi?!" Balas orang yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai Gopal. Oke, ini benar-benar membuat Boboiboy bingung sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Ada apa ini Boboiboy? Orang ini siapa?" Ah syukurlah Fang akhirnya datang.

"Ini… Gopal," jawab Boboiboy singkat, sambil menunjuk ke arah Gopal yang memiliki tubuh yang tidak gemuk lagi. Tubuh Gopal yang ada di depan matanya itu ramping! Walau kulitnya masih berwarna gelap dan wajah Indianya masih ada, tetap saja melihat Gopal yang ramping itu membuatnya tampak agak lain.

"Hah?" Fang pun mengamati bocah yang dilansir sebagai Gopal. Tak lama Fang pun terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyangka Gopal ternyata bisa kurus."

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Aku ini memang sudah kurus dari dulu tau! Justru kau yang aneh Fang! Biasanya kau selalu lengket sama Boboiboy seperti perangko, udah kayak kacung!" Komentar Gopal tidak terima.

Spontan, baik Boboiboy dan Fang pun saling pandang, lalu menjauh. "Hii! Tidak sudi aku dekat-dekat dengan bocah dinosaurus ini!" Seru Fang sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Ih, siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat cowo cantik kayak kamu!" Balas Boboiboy dengan wajah jijik.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku ini ganteng lah!" Fang pun murka, tak sudi wajahnya yang tampan dikatai cantik oleh bocah yang sebulan lebih tua daripadanya.

_PRAK!_

Sebuah kayu rotan pun di pukulkan tepat dibelakang Boboiboy dan Fang. Tampak Tok Aba yang tampaknya sudah terganggu dengan pertengkaran antara murid SD tersebut.

"Kalau kalian ribut lagi, akan Atok pukul kalian satu-satu dengan kayu rotan ini!" Ancamnya. Kedua tersangka pun diam meneguk ludah, tidak mau cari mati.

Oke, kelihatannya mereka lebih baik pindah ketempat yang agak jauh dari kedai Tok Aba.

* * *

Ada yang bilang kalau sifat manusia itu seperti sebuah koin. Kedua sisinya memiliki ukuran dan ketebalan yang sama, namun kalau diperhatikan, simbol yang terukir pada kedua sisi koin tidaklah sama.

Sama halnya dengan anak kembar, walau dari luar terlihat sama bahkan identik. Namun sesungguhnya sifat mereka tidak akan sama, bahkan ada yang sifatnya bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Tampak sama namun berbeda.

Begitulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Boboiboy. Otaknya dipenuhi pikiran yang tidak menentu mengenai dirinya yang satu lagi di dunia ini.

Apakah dia seorang _super hero _juga seperti dirinya?

Apakah dia juga harus melawan Adu Du demi menjaga ketentraman dunia?

Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya. Namun yang paling mengganggu Boboiboy adalah pernyataan Ying bahwa biasanya ia akan mengamuk kalau dimarahi Tok Aba.

'_Apa sifatku segitu buruknya di dunia ini?'_

Ia pun hanya memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, menutup wajahnya lalu menghela napas panjang.

Fang, yang sedari memperhatikan Boboiboy pun mulai kesal dengan tingkahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau mengulang-ulang gerakanmu itu hah? Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya dan aku sudah bosan dengan tingkahmu," komentarnya dengan wajah kesal.

Ia pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memejamkan kedua mata lalu menunjukkan ekspresi seolah sedang berfikir seperti seorang detektif. Sebenarnya ia pun memikirkan hal yang hampir serupa dengan Boboiboy.

Dan yang paling mengganggunya juga tentang mengenai dirinya yang seorang lagi yang berada di dunia serba bertolak belakang ini.

Bagaimana tidak terganggu? Ia, yang notabennya adalah seorang laki-laki populer disekolah, memiliki wajah tampan dan otak yang cemerlang, dikatai orang yang suka mengikuti kemana saja Boboiboy pergi layaknya seorang kacung oleh 'Gopal'. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya?

"Hn, kau pun sama saja…" balas Boboiboy. Fang pun menatapnya sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit sedetik kemudian.

Ya, intinya mereka berdua sama-sama bingung harus berbuat apa. Punya tujuan saja tidak. Walau sebenarnya mereka ingin segera keluar dari dunia aneh ini, namun karena mereka sama sekali tidak tau harus memulai dari mana dan minimnya informasi yang ada, mereka hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu sampai mereka menemukan pentunjuk lalu menghajar Adu Du habis-habisan begitu mereka kembali ke dunia asal mereka yang tidak aneh.

"Ochobot, sudah menemukan ide belum?"

"Hm, aku belum menemukan ide."

"Lalu mau sampai kapan kita berada di sini?"

Robot kuning itu tidak bisa membalas. Ia tidak memiliki kata-kata yang tepat untuk menenangkan kedua anak laki-laki yang masih duduk di kelas 5 SD itu.

Walau mereka adalah _super hero _yang sudah sewajarnya bersikap dewasa, tapi tetap saja mereka hanyalah anak kecil. Merasa panik maupun putus asa itu tindakan yang wajar.

"Bagaimana kalau..." Ochobot pun angkat bicara.

"Kalau?" Tanya Boboiboy dan Fang bersamaan, dengan wajah seakan akhirnya mereka menemukan cahaya di tengah kegelapan. Wajah penuh harap.

"Kalau kita pasrah saja..."

Empat sudut siku-siku pun muncul di kedua kepala _super hero _kita.

_BUK! BUK!_

"Mana mungkin kita hanya bisa pasrah!"

"Ho'oh! Kalau cuman pasrah kita malah tidak akan bisa kembali sama sekali tau!"

"Sudah tau begitu kalian cuman duduk-duduk saja daritadi..." Ringis Ochobot.

"Ck, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita coba berkeliling..." Fang pun berdiri, memposisikan kacamata miliknya lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Ochobot. Mencoba berlagak seperti seorang pemimpin sekali-kali.

"Tunggu aku Fang!"

"Ya, setidaknya mereka akhirnya bisa semangat lagi," bisik Ochobot pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Oi Fang."

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu kita yang ada di dunia ini itu seperti apa?"

"..."

"Fang?"

"Ck, mana kutahu! Bukannya kau sudah dengar dari 'Gopal' tadi?!"

"Aku memang dengar, tapi... masa sih Fang yang di dunia ini itu kacungku, hehehe," Boboiboy terkekeh, menertawakan sembari membayangkan Fang mengikuti dirinya seperti seekor anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya kemana saja.

"Hish, kau ini memang terlalu Boboiboy!" Fang mengepalkan tangannya geram. Malu? Iya. Marah? Iya. Pokoknya komplit sudah paket amarah Fang untuk Boboiboy.

"Kabuurr!"

"Kembali kesini kau Boboiboy!"

Akhirnya aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi, tindakan yang sangat kekanakan memang. Tapi hey, mereka memang masih anak-anak.

Boboiboy yang berlari kesana-kemari untuk menghindari amukan Fang pun tidak memperhatikan jalan yang ada didepannya. Ia hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada Fang yang mengejarnya dibelakang, sehingga daftar kesialan untuk Boboiboy hari itu pun bertambah lagi.

_BRUK!_

Boboiboy terpental kebelakang, mendarat di aspal jalan. Beruntung ia tidak lecet, tapi tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Aduuhh..."

"Oi Boboiboy kau tidak apa-apa?" Amarah Fang yang tadi meluap-meluap langsung sirna begitu mendapati _rival_ kepopulerannya itu terjatuh, lebih tepatnya menabrak seseorang.

"Woi! Kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" Sebuah suara yang entah kenapa sangat dikenali Fang pun terlontar dari tubuh yang ditabrak oleh Boboiboy barusan.

"Maaf..." Boboiboy memposisikan tubuhnya lagi untuk berdiri, lalu membersihkan bagian belakangnya yang kotor dari debu.

"Maaf, maaf. Memangnya maaf bisa bikin aku tenang hah?!"

"Eh, suara ini... suaraku?"

Boboiboy yang sedari tadi tidak melihat lawan bicaranya yang baru akhirnya menatap orang itu.

Atau menatap dirinya. Yak, ternyata itu adalah 'Boboiboy' yang seorang lagi.

Yang ditatap, yang memiliki rupa persis Boboiboy pun menatap dirinya yang seorang lagi. Wajahnya tampak terkejut dan heran. Masa aku punya _doppleganger_? Pikirnya.

"Kamu kan..." Ucap kedua Boboiboy itu bersamaan.

Lima detik berselang pada acara tatap-tatapan antar Boboiboy, mereka pun berhenti untuk saling menatap, lalu beralih ke acara menirukan gerakan seperti pada cermin. Mulai dari gerakan melambaikan tangan kesana-kemari, mimik wajah, dan yang terakhir adalah pose khas mereka berdua.

"Terbaik!"

Dan hasilnya tentu saja seri.

Fang yang melihat _rival _kepopulerannya bertambah satu pun memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bosan. "Mau sampai kapan kalian mau begitu hah?"

"Hehehe." Boboiboy pun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, kenapa aku bisa punya tiruan?! Kau pasti robot yang diciptakan Adu Du untuk merebut kepopuleranku kan?!" Seru 'Boboiboy' tiba-tiba. Wajahnya masih tampak kaget karena Boboiboy yang dikiranya adalah tiruannya itu sangat mirip bahkan terlalu identik dengan dirinya.

"Dan kau!" 'Boboiboy' menunjuk ke arah Fang. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini hah?! Padahal tadi aku sudah mengikatmu di tiang bola basket!" Tambahnya.

Apa?

Diikat di tiang bola basket?

_For the God's sake?_

"Fang yang disini itu bukan 'Fang' yang kau ikat di tiang bola basket itu tadi." Sebuah bola kuning yang lain pun muncul di tengah perdebatan antara dua Boboiboy dan Fang.

"Eh Ochobot? Kemana saja kau Ochobot? Dari tadi aku mencarimu, nasib baik aku bisa lari dari 'Fang' tadi... Tapi apa maksudmu dengan Fang yang ada di hadapanku ini bukan 'Fang' yang aku ikat?"

"Aih, aku pun ada yang seorang lagi?" Ochobot yang bersama dengan Boboiboy pun menghampiri dirinya yang lain. Namun dengan cepat mereka memahami permasalahan dan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Hah?! Kenapa Ochobot ada dua?! Kenapa diriku ada yang satu lagi?! Dan kenapa Fang yang ini sikapnya normal?!" 'Boboiboy' nampak histeris, bingung karena tidak mengerti.

"Woi! Sikapku dari dulu normal tau!" Fang pun kembali naik pitam. Jadi di dunia ini kelakuannya itu sama seperti orang gila begitu?

"Sudah sudah, nanti akan kami jelaskan, sebaiknya kalian tenangkan diri dulu," ucap Boboiboy menenangkan suasana. Tampaknya dia yang ada di dunia ini adalah orang yang tidak sabaran, liar dan cepat marah. Dan kalau ada Ochobot yang lain, artinya dia yang itu juga mempunyai kekuatan seperti dirinya.

"Hmp, aku pun ingin tau kenapa aku bisa punya _doppleganger. _Berani-beraninya ada yang menjiplak pesonaku disini."

Tambahan, 'Boboiboy' yang ini orang yang narsis.

* * *

"Oh begitu, bilang dari awal dong kalau kalian itu dari dunia paralel! Hahahaha, ternyata dari dunia manapun aku masih cakep ya!" Seru 'Boboiboy' dengan riangnya, lalu menepuk-nepuk lantai kamar miliknya.

Yap, mereka sekarang sedara berada di kamar milik 'Boboiboy'.

'_Dasar narsis!' _Jerit Boboiboy dan Fang dalam hati.

"Sebelumnya kau kira aku itu robot buatan Adu Du kan? Kalau begitu apa artinya Adu Du yang ada disini itu juga jahat?" Tanya Boboiboy pada dirinya yang seorang lagi.

Jujur saja, Boboiboy agak merasa janggal untuk bicara pada dirinya yang lain. Walau biasanya ia sering berbincang dan meminta pendapat pada tiga pecahan dirinya , hanya saja kali ini rasanya agak lain. Ya masih untung dirinya yang lain itu orang yang baik, walau agak liar.

"Ya! Dia yang terburuk! Aku bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Aneh sekali, kenapa cuman Adu Du yang sifatnya tidak berubah di dunia ini?" Fang menerka-nerka.

"Entahlah, tapi kita harus menemui Adu Du segera, dia pasti tau cara mengembalikan kita ke dunia asal kita." Balas Boboiboy cepat. "Ayo Fang, Ochobot, kita temui Adu Du!"

"Eh?! Kalian mau ketempat Adu Du? Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" Seru 'Boboiboy' tak mau kalah. Yang lain pun kembali bingung.

"Aih, tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya, sekarang kau malah ingin ikut," sanggah Boboiboy pada dirinya yang lain itu.

"Hehehehe, itu kan tadi, sekarang aku ingin ikut!"

Tambahan lagi, 'Boboiboy' yang ini sifatnya kekanakan.

"Hm, dasar plin-plan," komentar Fang.

"Dan sebaiknya kita melepaskan Fang yang seorang lagi dari tiang bola basket," tambah Ochobot.

"Eh jangan! Kalian tidak tau kalau dia lepas dia akan terus membuntutiku seperti _stalker!" _

"Pftt, _stalker?" _Boboiboy mencoba menahan tawanya. Sementara Fang hanya menunduk menahan malu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Hish, pokoknya aku gak mau ikut ngelepasin Fang nanti!"

"Segitu 'mengerikannya' kah Fang yang itu?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi, sambil menyikut-nyikut Fang dengan niat menggoda.

"Yang terburuk! Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Entah kenapa Fang yang disini sangat pendiam, gayanya pun lumayan keren, berbeda sekali dengan 'Fang' yang aku kenal."

"Ha, tentu saja! Aku kan lebih populer daripada Boboiboy di dunia asal kami!" Klaim Fang tiba-tiba dengan nada penuh harga diri. Ia pun lalu meminum coklat panas yang baru saja diantarkan Ochobot.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Fang yang ini!" Ucap 'Boboiboy' dengan polosnya.

"UHUK UHUK!" Fang pun tersedak, untung saja dia tidak menyemburkan coklat yang ia minum. "AKU BUKAN HOMO!" Serunya dengan lantang sambil menahan malu.

"Hehehe, terbaik!" Ucap Boboiboy. Kedua Boboiboy pun tertawa berbarengan diatas penderitaan Fang yang meratapi nasibnya. Kali ini sepertinya roda kehidupan milik Fang pun sedang berada di bawah.

* * *

Disisi lain...

"Bos, saya sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan Boboiboy saat ini."

"Informasi apa?"

"Saya menemukan adanya gelombang elektromagnetik yang berasal dari lapangan sepak bola tempat Incik Bos menyerang Boboiboy tadi, sepertinya disana ada portal yang mengarah ke tempat dimana Boboiboy, Fang, dan bola kuasa berada saat ini. Tapi karena gelombang ini sangat lemah, sepertinya kita harus membuat sebuah alat untuk memperbesar gelombangnya sebelum bisa kita lewati." Jelas Komputer sembari menunjukkan gambar lapangan tempat Adu Du berulah di layar.

"Hmmm, sepertinya kita harus meng-_upgrade _senjata _teleport _dimensi X ini untuk mendapatkan bola kuasa itu. Probe!"

"Ya, Incik Bos!"

"Segera kau curi serbuk coklat milik Tok Aba! Kita akan memerlukannya sebagai sumber energi. Hahahaha, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan bola kuasa! Tunggu saja Boboiboy!"

Markas kotak pun seketika itu juga dipenuhi suara tawa sang alien kotak.

* * *

**\- To be Continued -**

* * *

Gaje? Aneh?

Maklum kelamaan _hiatus, _rasanya penggunaan diksi saya ngga ada kemajuan dari saat terakhir kali saya hiatus.

Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, saya ingin bisa menulis lebih baik dari yang sekarang XD

Nantikan _chapter _berikutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya, maaf banget kalo updatenya lama, maklum anak sekolah tingkat akhir jadi lagi sibuk ujian, ini juga karena lagi libur jadi bisa ngelanjutin ngetik lagi, hari senin sama selasa masih UN karena sekolah saya nerapin sistem CBT #udahjangancurcol.

Dan karena banyak yang bilang chapter sebelumnya itu err... lucu, akhirnya saya rubah genre fic ini jadi Humor walau saya masih ga yakin sama selera humor sendiri -_-. Dan juga karena setelah dibaca untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi, Adventurenya malah kayak ga ada orz.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Unfair**

* * *

Fang adalah orang yang sangat mengutamakan penampilannya di depan orang-orang. Sikapnya yang selalu tampak _cool _dan mimik wajahnya yang tenang merupakan ciri khasnya. Oleh karena itu, sulit sekali baginya untuk menjadi orang yang lebih ekspresif, karena menurutnya itu akan membuatnya tampak _out of character._

Dan di saat Fang tengah di _'bully' _habis-habisan oleh kopian diri Boboiboy yang berasal dari dunia paralel, ia hanya bisa memilih untuk diam. Karena jika ia melawan maupun protes, ia justru akan makin di _bully._

"Fang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Boboiboy yang menurutnya masih lebih waras dari yang satunya.

"..."

"Fang kalau diam begitu jadi keren banget iih, beda banget sama Fang yang aku iket di tiang hehehe," ucap 'Boboiboy' sambil mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menggoda Fang.

"..."

Fang masih memilih untuk bungkam.

Oh, kalian tidak tahu bahwa Fang tengah menjerit habis-habisan didalam pikirannya. Merutuki dirinya yang harus ikut terjebak dalam dunia serba bertolak belakang ini. Sungguh malang memang bocah keturunan Cina ini.

Semakin Fang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, semakin 'Boboiboy' makin gemas untuk menggodanya.

Awalnya ia hanya menggoda lewat kata-kata, namun karena Fang tetap diam akhirnya 'Boboiboy' mulai memainkan tangannya untuk menyolek pipi milik Fang.

"Fang, kalau aku diacuhin gitu aku sedih loh..." Rajuknya, sambil terus menyolek pipi lawan bicaranya.

"..." Dan Fang masih diam seribu kata.

"Jahatnya kau Fang..." Keluh 'Boboiboy' dengan air mata buaya. "Sakit tau Fang diacuhin gitu, sakitnya tuh disini banget..." Tambahnya sambil mengusap-usap dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kau jawab sajalah Fang..." Protes Boboiboy yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku kedua orang disampingnya. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar berbagai godaan yang terlontar dari mulut dirinya yang lain.

"..." Fang masih diam, walau makin lama empat siku imajinatif berwarna merah tampak makin besar diatas kepalanya.

"Fang, jawab dong!" Seru kedua Boboiboy secara bersamaan. Membuat Fang akhirnya meledak, seperti gunung berapi.

"ARGH BERISIK SEKALI KAU BOBOIBOY! GA BISA YA NGGA GANGGU KEHIDUPANKU SEMENIT AJA?!" Seru Fang dengan wajah yang merah, meletup-letup. Kedua Boboiboy pun terdiam.

"Tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu lah Fang, kupingku bisa-bisa kehilangan fungsi dengarnya kalau kau berteriak seperti itu," keluh Boboiboy, mengusap-usap telinganya yang malang.

Sementara 'Boboiboy' hanya tertawa geli, "bwahahaha! Akhirnya Fang meledak! Hahahaha, ternyata kalau kamu ngambek mukamu makin lucu ya, ahahaha!" Kikiknya.

"Kau ini memang sangat menarik Fang! Aku makin suka padamu!" Tambahnya dengan nada girang.

Uh oh, _bad move _'Boboiboy'.

"A-Ap-ish, kau ini sudah keterlaluan 'Boboiboy'! Harimau Bayang! Serang!" seru Fang dengan empat siku dikepalanya, semburat merah juga tampak walau hanya sedikit.

"Sabar Fang, sabar!" Cegah Boboiboy. Namun terlambat, wujud harimau berwarna hitam dengan mata merah menyala sudah tercipta dari jari jemari milik Fang. Dan atas perintah tuannya, harimau itu pun menyerang Boboiboy. Bukan hanya satu Boboiboy, tapi keduanya.

Fang merasa ia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ini bahkan lebih membuatnya marah daripada ketika Boboiboy merenggut donat lobak merah kesukaannya waktu itu di kantin.

"Harimau Bayang, jangan beri ampun pada mereka berdua!"

"Sialan kau Fang! Kenapa kau menyerang aku juga hah?! Yang mengganggumu kan cuman dia saja!" Tunjuk Boboiboy pada dirinya yang lain. Dan yang ditunjuk cuman menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menghindari amukan Harimau Bayang.

"Kau dan dia sama saja dasar bodoh!" Seru Fang, masih mempertahankan bentuk jemarinya. Mengarahkan Harimau Bayangnya untuk terus mengejar kedua Boboiboy yang berlari kesana kemari.

"Wahahaha! Kau ingin adu kekuatan denganku kali ini ya Fang? Baiklah, aku juga bisa! Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!" Ia pun membagi dirinya menjadi tiga, dan turunlah 'Boboiboy Halilintar', 'Boboiboy Taufan' dan 'Boboiboy Gempa' yang sama seperti yang biasa Fang lihat hampir setiap harinya.

Tapi yang namanya dunia paralel pasti ada yang beda.

"Mau berkelahi lagi? Tak ada habisnya lah berkelahi dengan Fang ini, sudah malas lah aku..."

"Hee ada apaan nih? Kayaknya seru, aku juga ikutan dong Gempa!"

"Ha-Halilintar, Gempa jangan berkelahi... Kalau kita kena serangannya terus luka gimana..."

"Sudah sudah jangan nangis Taufan, aku sama Gempa pasti ga ngebiarin kamu kena serangannya! Tapi kamu bantuin juga ya!" Balas Hlilintar dengan senyum menawannya, lalu menepukkan tangannya ke kepala Taufan yang mulai menyeka butiran bening dari kedua mata miliknya.

"Eh? Siapa bilang aku mau ikut ngelawan juga? Males ah, mending aku lihat kamu dari sini saja..."

"Hm, tapi kalau cuman aku yang ngelawan Fang nanti ga seru dong, ayo serang sekaligus saja biar cepat menang," balas Halilintar dengan senyum yang agak lain, dengan aura memaksa.

"Yelah..." Gempa memutar matanya, tampaknya ia pun ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kegiatan yang menurutnya merepotkan itu.

Sementara itu Fang, masih dalam mode tempurnya terlihat 'agak' _shock. _Mulutnya bergerak komat kamit, nampaknya ia sedang membaca kalimat-kalimat yang ditujukan pada Tuhan dalam bahasa Cina saking kagetnya.

'_KENAPA KEBALIKAN SIFAT MEREKA SEPERTI ITU SIH?!__'_Jeritnya dalam diam. _'Dan kurang ajar sekali mereka ga punya niat sama sekali buat ngelawan aku, memangnya aku ini apa?!'_

Oh, betapa Fang ingin menampar wajahnya berkali-kali melihat para 'Boboiboy' itu bertingkah sangat _out of character _dari yang ia ketahui selama ini. Tapi karena ia masih memuja popularitas, ia urungkan niatnya itu karena wajah tampannya adalah salah satu modal kesuksesannya nanti.

Boboiboy yang sedang berada di seberang jalan pun berpikiran sama dengan Fang, ia ingin sekali menampar wajahnya sendiri kalau ia seorang _masochist, _dan untungnya ia bukan_. _Karena ia tau kalau pecahan miliknya itu memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang ia lihat sekarang.

Ya... rasanya aneh saja ketika sudah terbiasa dengan suatu hal yang sering dialami hampir tiap hari, sekarang kau melihatnya bertindak tidak biasa. Seperti melihat sapi bisa terbang, itupun kalau ada.

Halilintar, sisi dirinya yang biasanya bersifat kalem dan tampak garang sekarang malah terlihat berseri-seri dan sering menebar senyum menawan. Taufan, yang biasanya ceria dan paling berisik sekarang terlihat pesimis dan cengeng. Dan yang terakhir Gempa, biasanya yang paling bijaksana dan bertanggung jawab, disini jadi orang yang terlihat malas-malasan dalam menghadapi sesuatu.

"Kau meremehkan aku 'Boboiboy'! Akan kubuat kau babak belur!" Seru Fang yang tampaknya sudah naik pitam. "Harimau Bayang! Serang mereka!"

'_Ya ampun kenapa jadi runyam begini?!__'_keluh Boboiboy selanjutnya. "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?! Argh sial tidak ada jalan lain! Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!" Boboiboy pun akhirnya ikut memecah dirinya menjadi tiga. Tambah banyak saja jumlah Boboiboy ini.

"WOI CURANG MASA SATU LAWAN ENAM?!" Seru Fang dari kejauhan, namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh para Boboiboy. Dua saja sudah repot setengah mati, sekarang malah jadi enam coba.

"Hei lihat, ada kembaranku!" Seru 'Boboiboy Halilintar'. Yang dijuluki hanya memutar kedua bola mata miliknya. Merasa jijik mungkin.

"Kenapa duplikatku di dunia ini penakut banget sih? Pake acara nangis pula," tambah Boboiboy Taufan pada dirinya yang lain, yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik 'Halilintar'.

"Ish, sudahlah, namanya juga dunia paralel. Sekarang kita harus bekerja sama untuk menghentikan serangan Fang, bersiap semuanya." Komentar Boboiboy Gempa yang nampaknya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan permasalahan sepele yang dibesar-besarkan ini. Duplikatnya yang berada disisi lain jalan juga ikut menganggukan kepalanya walau wajahnya masih terlihat tak bersemangat.

Sisa dari keenam Boboiboy itupun ikut mengangguk walau diantaranya masih ragu-ragu.

"Oke. Satu, dua, tiga, seraaaanggg!"

* * *

**\- To be Continued -**

* * *

Yak, sebenarnya saya udah ngetik lanjutannya tapi udah stuck duluan jadi dipotong dulu.

Err, mungkin bakal diupdate lagi sesudah UN saya beres dihari selasa.

Mind to Review?


End file.
